<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The future belongs to freedom, not to fear by Dorthea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079375">The future belongs to freedom, not to fear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorthea/pseuds/Dorthea'>Dorthea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Batman References, Comfort/Angst, Fear, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Phobias, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Spiders, Teen Angst, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorthea/pseuds/Dorthea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The long scared, thick hairy legs. The billions of small eyes watching his every move. The fangs allowing them to jump at you and bit you. The small body, that somehow produced web. It all freaked Peter out.</p><p>Whumptober, day 18. Phobias.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The future belongs to freedom, not to fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The long scared, thick hairy legs. The billions of small eyes watching his every move. The fangs allowing them to jump at you and bit you. The small body, that somehow produced web. It all freaked Peter out.<br/>
<br/>
Standing in the bathroom that morning. A Saturday to be more specific, having just woken up at the compound after a lab night with Tony, he’d gone to get dressed. The hoodie was nice and hot, underneath it, a thin t-shirt with some science pun, and plain jeans and sneaks. It wasn’t that special at all, but it was Peter preferred style. Even if it was nerdy and geeky.<br/>
<br/>
The toothbrush hanging from his mouth made the slight gasp followed by a scream that came from his throat, slightly muffled and weird. But it was still enough for Friday to trigger and contact Tony, who in the matter of seconds was standing by Peter side looking for the threat.<br/>
<br/>
His Iron man glove over his hand, probably coming from the watch he always wore.<br/>
<br/>
“What’s going on?” Tony asks, panic and worry in his voice, “Friday said you heartbeat became elevated and you seemed scared”.<br/>
<br/>
Peter looked between the spider in the sink, and Tony a few times. The long legs allowing the spider to jump towards him at any moment freaked him out, and he feared it’d jump while he looked to Tony. “The… The spider” Peter’s voice is high pitched. Scared. Shaky. “There’s a spider in the sink!”.<br/>
<br/>
Tony’s face has something unreadable on it for a few seconds, before it’s filled with relief and a little bit and laughter. The gauntlet slowly dismantles and returns to the basic state of being a watch and Tony moves to get some toilet paper to either move or kill the eight-legged creature in Peter’s sink. “I though you where spiderman” Tony mutter under his breath, “How can you be so scared of them, that Friday feels the need to call me?”.<br/>
<br/>
Peter shrugs, “You try getting bit by a radioactive spider, lay sick for over a week, and when your finally clear enough in you head to do stuff, you stick to everything around you” Peter argues weekly. “I used to be really fascinated by spiders. Why do you think I would get so close to the Oscorp once?”.<br/>
<br/>
“You got a point” Tony gives in, turning on the sink to let the water clean off the spider blood, “It’s just kind of funny that you’d choose to be a spider themed hero, when they scared you”.<br/>
<br/>
Peter looks up at Tony eye wide, “Please, do not tell me you’ve never watched batman!” he exclaims, “Bruce was terrified of bats, that’s why he choose to be a bat themed hero. He weren’t even bitten by a bat, though…” Peter shrugs, “That honestly would have been cool. Imagen him being able to use echo’s to get around! I can see it for me”.<br/>
<br/>
“Huh” Tony gives a curious sound, “I guess we now know witch movie to watch tonight”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>